


Beneficiation

by Killbog



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Evan is pretty much a monster, F/M, Focus on characterization, Meg is tenacious, Mental Abuse, Physical Abuse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killbog/pseuds/Killbog
Summary: Trials like this were a challenge, something to sharpen her skills. She couldn’t rely on her speed when the place was littered with hazards. She liked to think her and the Trapper had some sort of healthy respect for one another. That was until he caught her on occasion, and any misplaced feelings evaporated.
Relationships: Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Meg Thomas
Kudos: 21





	Beneficiation

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn’t sleep without writing some of this. Enjoy.

The mines were dry, Evan was one of the first to realize. He knew them like no one else, but talk was already starting. A few of the guys had been asking him if they needed to pack up, find somewhere else for work. He was thankful he wasn’t the one who told his Father, that was the unfortunate duty of the foreman. Evan hadn’t needed to look through the keyhole to know his Father was beating the man senseless. He dutifully sat outside the office, waiting for the disgraced miner to make a quick exit. Evan had always had respect for the man, hoping he wouldn’t come back. Had he known what his Father was going to ask of him soon, he would have warned the foreman to run far away. He would have warned everyone away…

Meg Thomas tripped quite fantastically over the metal bear trap lying hidden under some brush. No time to appreciate the crazed luck of tripping over the trap rather than into it, as heavy footsteps grew loud. The only option was to keep running.

Trials with this killer were a challenge, something to sharpen her skills. She couldn’t rely on her speed when the place was littered with hazards. 

She was learning, time and time again how to win. But it felt so much better with him, there were no cheap gimmicks like the Doctors lightning and no tittering laughter when caught like with Ghostface or Legion. Meg tried not to think too hard on things like a killer's sensibilities, but there wasn’t much else to distract her. All the other survivors constantly fed the flames of speculation when it came to their shared predicament. Generally, they agreed this was a place of punishment. Though few ever admitted as to why they felt they belonged. Meg had known immediately.

It was her Mom. Months of chemo, painfully seeing her Mom lose all her joy. It was worse than hell. Until Meg realized one day, she wanted her Mom to die so she didn’t hurt anymore, so neither of them had to hurt anymore. Night after night she would lay in bed crying until her body was wracked with dry sobs. Feeling like a monster for how she felt. She wanted her old Mom back, the one whose body wasn’t riddled with toxic cells intent on their own destruction. At some point, Meg surmised she had been killed on that run in the forest. It had been a relief, a huge weight off her chest. She was happy to be dead first. But her Mom hadn’t joined her in this place. That was good, Meg would do everything to join her in a better place. Win these games, that hope never died in her. She pushed her body to beat the devils that roamed here.

Now she was crouched behind a felled log, watching the Trapper from afar. He carried a screaming Feng on his shoulder. These times were rare, when she could spy on the monsters. The Trapper was classic, a perfect trope. The giant body, the shoddy mask, bits of shrapnel bulging from his puckered skin. They never spoke, almost like robots the way they mechanically hunted and maimed. They were simply there to punish. Meg often wondered how lucid they even were, wouldn’t even the most blood thirsty psychopath eventually get tired of these silly games? Maybe not, or maybe they were too far gone to even realize their fates. The huntress certainly seemed to have a few screws loose.

The trapper turned after hanging Feng to slowly survey around him. Satisfied, he moved to continue down another path. Feng’s face washed over with relief a she spied Meg creeping closer. The hanging woman quickly pointed to a spot in front of Meg behind a bush. Meg nodded silently and crept around the hidden trap. Suddenly, an idea crossed Meg’s mind that she had never had before. Raising a hand to tell Feng to wait one moment, Meg silently reached a hand for the trap. Feng couldn’t help the shocked gasp that came from her and the two paused in fear. Slowly continuing, Meg pulled the trap one slow foot at a time in the direction the trapper had just taken. Miraculously unsprung, the trap was set and ready. Quickly, Meg began helping Feng down, and soon the tell tale heavy steps of the giant man came rushing to their ears. Right as Feng’s feet had touched the ground the Trapper rounded the corner, right into his own waiting trap. He let out a shocked growl as he looked down at his trapped leg, and back up at the two women. Meg took a moment to give him, what she thought was the most self-satisfied self-aggrandising smirk she had ever made. Feng bolted, calling for Meg when she realized she wasn’t being followed. But Meg was entranced, stuck to the spot. As if he was not in utter agony, the behemoth bent down slowly to unlatch the thing from his leg. All the while he let out the most human sounds, pained puffs of air and groans. Meg had no idea why, but she suddenly felt sorry for hurting him. The irony was not lost on her. But, she had taken too long, too struck by the paradigm shift. When he rose up, Meg could feel the hatred roll off him. She had become his obsession.

She had been sacrificed that day, hunted with more ruthlessness than she had ever thought possible. She had cried when he slung her over his broad shoulder. Begging and pleading fell on deaf ears. But for the first time, she noticed in a very small part of her mind that he had been warm to the touch, human. Everyone else managed to escape, with the Trapper being so single minded. Meg truly was somewhat relieved, she didn’t have to worry about anyone else for once. She wondered if Laurie felt the same sometimes.  
Meg was welcomed back as a hero to settle beside the campfire. Feng has already spread the gospel far and wide as to the clever trapping of the Trapper. Everyone had begun strategizing about future trials with him.

With the trail of the day over, Meg settled in her bunk for the night. They figured this place had once been a summer camp, or something to that extent. There were two long houses, one for boys and girls respectively. Sparsely decorated, with a few key items here and there. The place had become a sort of sanctuary as much as the campfire was. Of course the showers were freezing cold and communal, but it beat nothing. Just the idea of a warm tub was something Meg fantasised about often.

Slowly undoing her braids in front of the grimy mirror, she picked up a brush and began unknotting her copper hair. It was one of the few things they had found in the cabins. Simple everyday items like the brush, some books, an old TV that didn’t work, a very very old pack of gum that turned to ash in your mouth. It hadn’t mattered, none of them ever were hungry, sometimes thirsty after a long trial running, but they never needed it. They missed food, a hell of a lot, but it was easier when you never felt the clawing emptiness of an empty stomach. Satisfied with her hair, Meg undressed and curled onto the bottom bunk of a bed. Above, she heard the quiet breaths of Claudette. Listening, she quickly fell into a deep troubled sleep.


End file.
